You Got Me
by Ari'el.Holland
Summary: Ever since their epic breakup a couple of years back, he was sad, she was horny and he was guilty. So now, it was just a matter of one smart move and, well, everybody wins.
1. Chapter 1

Right. I got bored so I came up with this. As this is a Two-Shot, I hope to post the next chapter of this by tomorrow as well as the next chapter of WTFN.

So enjoy this this one, folks!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sad story, 'cher.

* * *

><p>A bags of fruits, assorted teas and rice, his mother had asked him to buy, were in his arms. It was heavy but he wasn't called Uchiha Itachi for nothing. He had stomached blows from some of the greatest criminals while on duty, cared for his baby brother, alone, for weeks before, and lived with the fact that he had let his only love run to the arms of <em>another<em>.

Yet, he was still here...

Crossing over towards the junction that lead to the Uchiha Manor, he passed through the Village's market.

"Itachi?" A feminine voice broke his train of thought, turning around to the voice he knew too well, not an inch of shock on his expression but she knew him well enough, he was close to stumbling at the sight. The way his fingers dug into the paper bag and the way his eyes glinted with an fire, consumingly painful yet gloriously ardent.

He nodded in distant acknowledgement, "Sakura,"

She smiled brightly, touching his arm casually, "Oh, god, it's been so long! How are you?"

He nodded his head once again, a quirk of his lips as he gazed upon the pink hair he used to caress between his fingertips, "Four years, three months and 5 days, to be exact, and I'm fine. Yourself?"

"It's so like you to keep track of such things!" She giggled, then continued to answer his query, "Oh, I-"

Another voice stabbed though their platonic chat, a deep voice, "Sakura, I got the-" Itachi turned stiffly, he recognized it, it was none other than...

"Hey, Kakash', look who I met," Sakura nudged the man next to her, that was her...

"Hatake-sempai," Itachi nodded subtly, shifting his weight in subliminal portrayal that the huge bags were proving a little bit too heavy a task for him to handle at the moment. Staring through stormy grey eyes, he watched as the pinkette's arm linked into the taller man's, looking up with brilliant green eyes and he smiled down at her.

Exactly how _they_ used to be...

"Itachi-san, it's been a while. You weren't in on Monday, I heard you've were relocated to the Uchiha Police Station last week?"

"I was,"

"I see, well good for you! Work hard!"

"Yes, same with you..."

"Ita-kun...?" He flicked his cloudy gaze to her and it took years of training, emotional suppression and sheer will-power to to flinch at the nickname that he remembered all too well, but he simply nodded at her, and she continued, "Is your number the same?"

"Yes, it is."

"Alright, keep in touch yeah?"

"Of course..." And he bowed slightly towards the couple, leaving in an almost hurried manner.

* * *

><p>"God, he's so damn sexy," She whined, her head dropping back in the memory of his stormy eyes gazing into her. Sakura wouldn't doubt the fact that Uchiha's could read peoples minds with eyes like that. A few steps behind, arranging the shoes carefully, Kakashi rose a brow, "I sense a subliminal message behind this,"<p>

She swallowed and nodded, her emerald eyes glinting with something he saw every night under the sheets, but this time it wasn't directed at him, and she didn't need to say much for him to already figure out the latest development in their relationship.

Well, it was a good thing he was a secure man.

She sighed, plopping down onto the red couch in the living room of their shared apartment, "Alright, you caught me. Honestly, I would fuck his brains out given the opportunity,"

"You would?"

"A-A-Aren't you angry?"

"No," Kakashi paired his word with a gentle shake of his head, "I know it's just a physical thing and I think you should get something started with him. For his sake too, the poor chap looks like he just might thrust a kunai into his heart the next time he meets you,"

"I know. Itachi, he's always been the type to suffer in silence," Her lips curled into a smirk, "Wow, I'm pretty hyped about this.."

The sides of his mouth twitched up at the sight of his fiancée all bubbly about another man. Now and then, he'd feel guilty for stealing the youth of this gorgeous, 21-year-old woman, being the 35-year-old fart he was. She deserved much more, he believed, and was never able to totally express the love and appreciation he felt for her by choosing to spend her life with a man 14 years her senior. Then again, he was also a serious closet pervert and he knew Sakura was as well, mostly from his careful _'teachings'_ and insatiable cravings for a certain pink-haired kunoichi. This little attraction to the stoic Uchiha made his mind swirl with lots of dirty, little tricks and almost all involved his darling to-be.

"Bring your handphone here, Sakura," Kakashi ordered, sliding into the seat opposite her, dark eyes pointing to their bedroom. Realizing just what her love was planning, she let out a hardly suppressed whoop of joy as she bounced over to the master bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima..." The ravenette murmured, keeping his hold on the bags of groceries, he stepped into the house, sliding his shoes of. Even such a simple, menial act was turned into pure elegance when Uchiha Itachi did it. However, though his outer composure was kept with perfect control, he had never felt more off-balance in his life.<p>

"Okaeri," His mother's warm voice rang from where he knew was the kitchen. Padding over, he entered the wonderfully-scented kitchen. Usually, he would compliment his mother on how amazing the food looked and ask when was dinner but not today. Today, he simply stared at his mother blankly before setting the things on the countertop, glad to be rid of the physical weight even if it did nothing to help the internal heaviness.

"I'll leave the groceries here," He informed before turning towards the entrance of the kitchen.

"Itachi," She called casually.

He looked over his shoulder, "Yes, mother,"

"Did something happen?"

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, how expected of the woman who bore him. "Nothing of major importance,"

"So, something did happen," Mikoto confirmed.

He nodded mutely and started the arduous journey back to his room, shoulders heaving at his deep sigh.

The reason as to why he let her go, he tried to recall, was because he wanted her happiness above all things and he knew, as unhappy he was, that she had that. Memories flooded his system -

The first time she tended to his wounds in the local hospital.

The first time they were assigned on the same team.

The first time they met with no motives except that she was a woman and he a man.

And the first time he fell in love.

_Well, obviously, it was just a one-sided affair_, he mused with bitterness. _But it was worth it._

It was worth it because it was her. He knew that he'd rather repeat the times with her, though knowing that pain would come, than live a hundred years without her.

Itachi lowered himself to his bed on the floor, preparing to sleep this all off till dinner. But a little vibration in his pants didn't seem to permit that. Pulling out his phone, he scanned the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>1 new message<strong>

* * *

><p>Exhaling sharply, he opened it and grit his teeth at the sight of the sender.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From: Haruno Sakura<strong>

_Hey, babe. Just wanted you to know that I miss you A LOT_

* * *

><p>Thinking for a short moment, he flashed his thumbs over the keypad and in less than a minute he had replied her. Unknowing, as to why he did.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From: Itachi Uchiha<strong>

_I'm not so sure as to how to reply to that, Sakura._

* * *

><p><strong>From: Haruno Sakura<strong>

_You don't have to. I just wanted you to know. :x_

* * *

><p><em>What is this woman trying to do?<em> He sighed. From his three years with her as a partner, he was able to deduce whether she was lying, cheating, exaggerating or whatever. But after nearly five years, he sort of lost his touch with the Pinkette's emotional status. Now, she was engaged to her ex-teacher and living her own life. He had to play it safe...

* * *

><p><strong>From: Uchiha Itachi<strong>

_I see._

* * *

><p>She shook her head in disappointment, "He's playing it safe, the son of a gun,"<p>

"You guys did it before, right?" He questioned loosely.

She nodded bashfully, "...Like every night,"

They stayed silent for a moment before Kakashi smirked.

"I have an idea as to how to get him out of that," He declared and snatched the phone from her hands. She peeked from the side and watched in glee at the dirty, little text.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Haruno Sakura<strong>

_Kakashi is at the academy now. Wanna tell me what you're doing?_

* * *

><p><strong>From: Uchiha Itachi<strong>

_I'm presently in bed, replying you._

* * *

><p><strong>From: Haruno Sakura<strong>

_Well, I'm on my bed. my fingers are deep in me and in my head is...you_

* * *

><p>His eyes drank in the message before him, blood rushing about wildly.<em> Oh god, so much for playing it safe...<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_...To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh gosh. It's so NOT tomorrow...

Well, at least here it is... the second chapter and the ending...Yeap.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not Ari'el Holland's.

* * *

><p><strong>You Got Me<strong>

_Chapter Two_

.

.

.

Ever since their epic breakup a couple of years back, he was sad, she was horny and he was guilty. So now, it was just a matter of one smart move and, hey, everybody wins.

* * *

><p><em>Just what the hell was he doing?<em>

He panted hard and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt pleasure shock through his limbs and bliss surge through his veins like electric. The picture in front of him was just too much...

_How could he? She was engaged. She was...unavailable; taken; and most importantly, not his..._

He remembered it - that tightness, that taste, that woman. The photo only made him pump faster, his hand reenacting something that used to be his everything.

_But perhaps for just this second, this moment..._

The photo of her legs spread, open and accepting. Her core so obviously and exquisitely wet, drops sliding down her plump lips. It was something so beautiful, so incredible and so, so sinful.

_...he could play a bit of pretend, imagine a little._

His climax crashed over him like an unexpected tsunami and so did guilt. He sat up from his futon when he heard his mother call from the kitchen, announcing dinner time. He brought his hand to his face, glaring hard and yet distantly at the white fluid on his fingers and knuckles.

"...What am I _doing_?"

* * *

><p>"Do you think that was a little too much?" Sakura asked worriedly. It had already been two days and there was no sign of the elder Uchiha's response and the green-eyed girl was starting to believe that she had crossed the line.<p>

There was a limit for even this, she knew that much.

Kakashi smirked, shaking his head mutely, "Actually, I don't think it was enough,"

Her cheeks glowed a bright red when she replied, "Then, what else is there to do?"

Kakashi leaned forward and whispered in her ear a little plan.

* * *

><p>It had been two days and there was no sign of her. He inhaled deeply, perhaps it was just a passing phase and perhaps it was a good thing for him not to respond. Although...<p>

He stared at his hand.

"Beaten for being a naughty boy again, I see."

Lifting his eyes, Itachi drawled, "On the contrary, Cousin, I believe the naughty boy is the one I'm staring at,"

Shisui slapped his hand over his swollen cheek, "It wasn't my fault that-!"

Itachi chuckled, "Imbecile,"

"Who are you calling-?"

A phone rang and Shusui stilled. It was Itachi's...

In one smooth move, the man rose, turned and answered the call.

"Uchiha Itachi..."

"Hey, Ita-kun!"

"Sakura..."

* * *

><p>For the first time in his twenty-six years, he was confused. It was almost an unthinkable fact, but there was no other way to explain everyone of these damn feelings rushing through him. He was Uchiha-fucking-Itachi, why was he stooping to such a low level?<p>

Releasing a long-held breath, he sank into the couch and scanned the room. The blonde girl - Yamanaka, if he remembered correctly - was all over the unaffected youth, the one whom had recently joined his younger brother's group of strange friends. Yes, strange, all except for Sakura.

This was Kakashi's and her new house. He was here. Why was he here? What could be a force so strong that compelled him, the Uchiha Heir, to come and join this frivolity? It was just some meaningless hang-out session, a couple of drinks and some light chatting. Again he asked himself, swirling the drink about in the small glass, why was he here? And there, just a few steps away was the reason. Her hair curled in gentle waves for the occasion, her body hugged with a tight, black number that did wonders to her rarely seen body.

Something that _he_ had the privilege to behold.

Laughter bubbled from her glossed lips and even if it wasn't him she was interacting with, it was still as fascinating. She was fascinating...

Downing the shot of vodka, Itachi was pleased when it kept his mind of the vile taste in his mouth as he continued to watch her. With stormy depths, he looked around for the host of the house and strangely enough, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. _Perhaps..._

_No_, he sighed, _not now and not ever_.

Setting the cup down silently, he left the house with the same amount of quietness as he's always known to have

* * *

><p>"<em>Invite him for the party this Tuesday," He whispered lowly, "And when you both are alone, try to get a kiss from him..."<em>

The vibration of her handphone and loss of a certain aura in her house confirmed her prediction a few days back. He wouldn't stay.

"Ah, sorry. Just gimme a sec'," She smiled at Hinata who was staring at her with milky, blinking orbs. Returning the smile, the Hyuuga girl shook her head and turned to look for Naruto.

She stared at her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Uchiha Itachi<strong>

_Sakura, thank you for inviting me tonight. I honestly wish I could stay, but I have other matters of importance to attend to. Till we meet again..._

* * *

><p>She huffed out a stressed breath, <em>leave it to a guy like him to leave without saying goodbye! The bastard. <em>Her fingers were fast as she typed out a short message.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Haruno Sakura<strong>

_Hey, Kakashi's passed out in the room. He's had a rough day today. I would love if you could come back...and kiss me goodnight. ;)_

* * *

><p>It overwhelmed him, it was killing every bit of his already loosened control and now...<p>

He was running.

* * *

><p><em>Damn, they're fast.<em>

It was through a window, he masked his often distinct Chakra signature and watched with amused eyes.

Kakashi was most definitely a pervert...

Her hand dipped into his unbuckled jeans while her other tangled in his black hair, their lips roaming everywhere. It was as though they were devouring each other, the moment and everything it meant.

* * *

><p>Itachi's long fingers fondled her doused core, thumbing her oversensitive pearl and smirking when she moaned into his mouth. It wasn't just any moan, it was...his name.<p>

How long had he been waiting for this, craving for this? To hear his name fall from those pink lips, that hoarseness that only came through his ministrations?

"Such hunger..." He rasped, the tip of his tongue trailing from her jaw to collar bone, "...Such fire,"

Sakura gasped when he pulled her dress up with a speed that sent shocks of pleasure through her body, his mouth encasing her tightened nub. Licking and sucking the pillowy flesh, Itachi hummed against chest and kept his heady gazed locked with her own hazed ones.

He pressed his mouth to her sternum, journeying lower at each kiss and he stopped, lifting his head, "...I would prefer to do this in more comfortable conditions, Sakura," His eyes pointed to his car. She gripped his shoulders and guided him up, pecking him chastely, "Maybe...next time, Ita-kun,"

Itachi blinked and nodded mutely before turning to his car. A tender smile and wave was the end of that hot moment as he drove away almost hurriedly.

* * *

><p>"See you around!" She shouted to the leaving couples, "Thanks for coming!"<p>

They waved back and continued down the road.

"They're gone..." A deep, rough voice rumbled from behind her. She turned, nodding. Her eyes were still full of something that he had wanted to see - something so base, so primal.

"Kakashi..." Sakura breathed and leaned forward.

And he lost it there.

Lowering himself to meet her aching mouth, he planted soft, gentle but heated kisses on her face. He pushed her down onto the sofa with a strength and roughness that undid her every time, positioning himself between her parted thighs, sliding his arousal deep into her, they moaned at the mind-wrecking sensation that they had missed for far too long.

He met her breath for breath, and kissed her breathlessly. Thrashing himself into her, he pumped and pumped. And she laid, helpless, accepting, under his uncontrollable need. He grunted, his length squeezed by her slick walls each time he slid in and out. The passion, the fire he felt was unexplainable. She pulled him into a deep kiss and let their tongues clash passionately as he continued to thrust into her. He grunted as pleasure shocked through his being and he released himself onto her flat belly, she murmuring into her climax along with him. Their harsh breaths punctuated through the sex-filled atmosphere. Kakashi was the first to speak as they soaked in the after effects of their earth-shattering quickie.

"I take it he had no clue I was playing voyeur?"

"Yeah," She managed out, "he wanted me to take me home, but I just wanted to give him a taste test,"

"Ah, well, he did look quite hopeful after you walked back into the house,"

"I'm feeling a threesome after our honeymoon,"

"Getting a little ribald, aren't you, Sakura?"

"I learned from the best, _Sensei_,"

"Well, I suppose, we'll just have to see where this one proceeds,"

She chuckled lightly, "I guess so..."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The End.


End file.
